Itachi finds a Deathnote
by xshattered-reflectionx
Summary: <html><head></head>What would happen if Itachi found a Deathnote? bleh, i suck at summaries :P</html>


**Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Deathnote!**

There are many similarities between Light Yagami and Itachi Uchiha. For a start, they both have younger siblings. Another example is that they appear to be perfect in their parents' eyes. Of course, the key word is _appear. _You could say that the main similarity between the two is that Light and Itachi don't really care about who they kill, as long as they get power they're perfectly happy. So you can almost guess what a certain shinigami decided to do once he spotted the similarities between the two boys.

It was the middle of the night, a slight chill in the air. Itachi Uchiha was currently crouched on a post, watching the scene unfold in front of him. The scene being a kind of torture: he was using his Mangekyou Sharingan to show his younger brother exactly how he had killed the whole clan. Itachi found his brother's distress highly amusing. Especially when Sasuke finally collapsed.

"There's an easier way to kill your clan you know." The ninja looked towards the source of the voice. Crouched on another post was a shinigami. If Itachi was a normal person, he may have been scared. But he wasn't, mainly because he knew this shinigami. He was also quite familiar with its habits so he couldn't help but let out a sigh once he heard the shinigami's laugh. That laugh was something that he was quickly becoming tired of. To silence the god of death, Itachi opened his mouth to retort. "If i want to kill my clan the old fashioned way then i will. Besides, this is much more entertaining than just using the Deathnote to kill them off with heart attacks Ryuk." As Ryuk let out another laugh that went unheard by the rest of the village Itachi had to restrain himself from pouting. He had learned the hard way that Ryuk's behaviour could make even the most patient of people want to rip their hair out.

This whole little "friendship" between ninja and shinigami had started when Itachi had found the Deathnote while wandering around Konoha. When Ryuk had approached him and explained what it was, he couldn't pass up the opportunity. He craved power more than anything and the Deathnote was going to help him get it.

However, it had proven to be more difficult than he had thought. It was hard trying to explain how the apples were disappearing so fast. But then he convinced everyone that he just really liked eating apples. Because who would believe that the apples were disappearing as a result of a certain shinigami who followed him around day and night? Everyone would either panic or presume that he was crazy.

It had been especially hard to hide it from his little brother Sasuke. Being the foolish little brother that he was, Sasuke often bothered Itachi. Normally, Ryuk would watch and then laugh afterwards at Itachi's vain attempts to get his brother to leave him alone. But the last time that Itachi had been stuck in this situation, Ryuk had decided to jump in and act on his own. When Sasuke had asked Itachi to help him train, Ryuk had decided to pick up a few nearby apples and then proceeded to juggle them behind Sasuke's back. Itachi could only watch in horror as his brother almost turned around, only turning his attention back to his older sibling when Itachi asked him a question. While Sasuke had been distracted, Itachi found the chance to hit Ryuk and then quickly picked up the apples and placed them in a nearby bowl. Needless to say that Itachi had been furious.

Jumping off of the post Itachi made his was to front gate, walking out of the village before anyone found out about the terrible act that he had just committed. He kept the Deathnote in one hand and looked back every few seconds, just to make sure that Ryuk was definately following him.

"Now will you give me an apple?"

** Please review, i'd like to know how i can improve :3**

**Bye!**


End file.
